What's going on with Shayera? What happens when she goes in Heat?
by Bunnygirl78
Summary: Being the only thanagarian, at the moment, Shayera goes into Heat. Her teammates wonder what's going on and intend to find out one way or the other. How will she deal with it? What will her teammates do? Not that good at summaries, my bad, lol
1. Chapter 1

**CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT I HAVE NEVER EVER EVER WATCHED JUSTICE LEAGUE. I HAVE ONLY HEARD OF IT THROUGH FANFICTION. SO HERE'S MY LITTLE FANFIC, I DONT EVEN KNOW ALL OF THE CHARACTERS NAMES...I THINK *FACEPALMS***

**LOL...RATE AND ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR SOMETHING.**

* * *

Shayera laid in her bed...her chambers were clean and organized. She had stayed in her room, it was _that time__._ Thanagarians went through mating seasons once a year. During the spring, same as animals on Earth. Heat. Shayera shifted on her bed and sighed. The desire wasn't overwhelming yet, but she was wanting, slightly, and not being able to fulfill her desires was making her irritable.

She climbed out of bed and walked out of her room, heading to the gym, "Maybe working out could distract me," She thought. When she got to the gym, she set out on working on a punching bag. Twenty minutes in she was working up a sweat. Sweat pouring off her in waves. She panted, the Heat was making her fatigued.

Flash zoomed in the room, a blur of colors. "Yo Shay." He called, using that nickname she despised so much. "Yo," She thought. "_He doesn't use those words."_ She ignored him and kept punching, taking all of her agression out on the bag.

"Take it easy, Shay." Flash said behind her. Shayera turned around and snapped at him. "Mind your own business, Wally!" She punched the bag once more and left. Leaving a confused Flash behind.

* * *

Batman, Flash, Helena, and Diana sat at a round table. The other members of the JL were off doing their own things, so they decided to have a small, but quick meeting.

"What's going on with Shayera," Diana asked, her voice breaking the silence.

"She seems to be...quite irritable," Batman said slowly. Flash zoomed around the table, eating various snacks. "I agree, she was working out in the gym earlier, she seemed to be really getting it. I mean, she was pissed about something, obviously."

Diana stood up, "Maybe I should go talk to her?" Helena stood, "I'll come too."

Flash looked at them, "I want to come." Diana and Helena walked off, ignoring him and chattering along the way.

* * *

A knock on the door sounded and Shayera opened it, her features were blank and emotionless, but anger was seen in her eyes.

"Is this a bad time?" Diana asked. "No." That one word held so much volume, but only two letters. "Are you alright?" Helena asked. Shayera looked at her for a moment.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" "Oh...you've just been acting different lately, that's all."

"Different how?" She asked. "Just different." Diana mumbled. She glanced at Shayera, whose eyes were still angry, perhaps angrier than before, but a blank expression donning her face.

"Excuse me," She mumbled, walking out of the room and into the kitchen. She slammed cabinets and drawers, looking for something specific, something she couldn't find. Shayera groaned irritably and opened a window, then jumped out. Unfurling her wings she flew to the nearest drugstore. Little did she know that the Amazon and Huntress were close behind her.

Shayera scanned the aisles and shelves, looking for some aspirin. She read the bottle of Excedrin, "_It'll work," She thought._ She quickly paid for it and popped three, dry.

* * *

In the gym, Shayera ran on the treadmill, drowning out her thoughts. The Heat was getting worst affecting her in ways that had never happened before. It had to be because she was on Earth now. That could be a possibility, right? As she ran, she noticed eyes watching her. Batman stood in a corner, watching her run on the treadmill, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. She ignored him, but after twenty minutes she started to get fed up.

"What!" She snapped. He looked at her and simply ignored her. She stepped off the treadmill, grumbling and cursing to herself and went to her room, needing a cold shower.

* * *

Shayera quickly stripped and stepped under the spray, shivering under the coldness of it. She quickly washed and stepped out, body humming and throbbing with blood from the workout. She dried off and got under her covers, relishing the cool silk against her overheated skin. She quickly fell asleep.

_The Next Day..._

Shaera woke up to a wet bed. Sweat pouring from her. She moaned and shifted, not bothering to change the sheets, or get dressed. She stayed in bed all day, just like that.

A knock sounded on the door. "Go away!" Someone knocked again. She was positive whoever was on the other side of the door had heard her. "I said go away!" She yelled, tears of frustration rolling down her face. Shayera jumped out of bed and dressed. She threw open the door.

"Bruce," She snapped. "What do you want?" He looked her up and down, a slow carouse of her from head to toe, leaving her body humming under his gaze. He spoke quietly.

"I came to see what's been bothering you." She fidgeted. Playing the dumb card, "What are you talking about?" She demanded.

Batman stepped in her room. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about. Your constant working out, irritability,headaches,sweating. I've seen you workout for hours on end without breaking a sweat. But running on the treadmill for thirty minutes seems to have you sweating quite...excessively. Shayera stared at him, face red, mouth thinned.

"Get out." She hissed.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Bruce stared at her. "What's going on with you?" She stared at him and turned away from him, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"It's...embarassing. I don't...want to talk about it"

"Embarassing...how?" She turned away from him. "Don't worry about it. It's my business." He stepped closer to her, his breath tickling her ear and she shivered.

"It if causes problems with the Justice League, then it's my problem," He whispered. Then looked her in the eyes, they were dilated and she frowned. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" She hissed at him in fury. "To the Medical Bay." He answered tightly.

"Bruce! Let go!"

* * *

Shayera sat on the hospital bed as the Doctor went checked over her. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." She mumbled, cheeks blushing profusely.

The Doctor looked at her, "You're lying. Your blush is giving it away." He chuckled slightly, and moved the stethoscope over her heart and around her back. He frowned slightly.

"That's...odd. Your heart is beating rather...fast." "My heart always beats fast," She mentioned.

"Yeah, I know that, but this is fast, even for you." "A small blood sample might be necessary." He said, flicking the tip of the needle, getting ready to draw blood.

* * *

When Shayera exited she glared at Bruce, ignoring him as he walked by. "What happened?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Sorry, Doctor Patient Confidentiality." Bruce cursed under his breath and jogged to keep up with her.

"Shayera. What happened?" He asked that question several times before she turned around and slapped him in the face. Neither of them had any idea that Flash, Diana, and Helena were nearby, watching the whole thing.

"I hate you!" She cried. He was startled to see she was crying, tears pouring down her face.

"That was the most embarassing moment of my life!" "Shaye..."

She cut him off, "Just don't...just leave me alone." She opened a nearby window and stepped out, unfurling her wings and flying away.

* * *

Flash zoomed up behind him, "Dude, you really messed up." Diana threw her arms around him. "What happened?" Batman rubbed the side of his face and relayed the story to them.

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you..." Helena started. "I certainly would have, but that's just me." Diana nodded in agreement.

"What did the Doctor say?" Bruce shook his head, "He didn't tell me anything. Doctor Patient Confidentiality stuff."

"Well, did Shayera tell you anything?" Helena asked. "Nope."

Helena sat in thought. "Flash, do you think you could zoom in the hospital and still her file?" He smiled deviously at her and disappeared for a moment, appearing no longer than a second later with a beige manilla folder.

"Perfect," Helena smiled at him.

* * *

"I don't understand. What is this Heat?" Flash looked at them, confusion dawning in his eyes. "You know how...animals, start to mate in the spring?" Flash nodded at her.

"Sorta like that. Except, it must be affect Shay differently in some way. She's moody." Diana stood up, "When she gets back, I'll talk to her."

"Me too," Helena said then they both walked off, leaving the men sitting there with her file.

* * *

**Okay, sorry if I got some things wrong about the League.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well, here's the second chapter, rate and review please.**

* * *

Shayera opened the window to her bed chambers and stepped in. Closing her wings behind her back, she entered her bathroom and striped out of her clothes. She ran the shower until it was perfect for her maximum temperature and stepped under the spray, moaning slightly from the relaxation of her muscles.

Eyes closed, she blindly grabbed the Ivory Body Wash and opened it, holding the bottle under her nose. She inhaled the sweet-smelling fragrance and sighed. Not being able to have a mate during this time left her irritable and wanting. Bitching even.

* * *

She slowly washed her body with her hands, moaning at the feel of some contact. She immediately tried to cease all thoughts on that subject and finished washing.

Once she was finished, Shayera stepped out of the shower and dried off, unfurling her wings slightly and shaking the water out of them. The feathers on her wings itched and she scratched at them mindlessly.

_"Damn."_ She thought. _"I'm just getting worse and worse."_ She plucked a feather out and frowned, tossing it on the floor and walking to her bedroom.

Shayera pulled back the covers from her bed and got under them, sighing. She stared at the wall. Then turned so she was face down against her mattress.

A knock sounded on the door. "Go away," She mumbled. Whoever was at the door knocked again. "I said go away!" She snapped.

The person on the other side of the door stopped knocking. Then the door flew open and Diana and Helena walked in. Shayera frowned at them.

"I didn't say you could come in!" She snapped in anger. They just simply looked at her. "We know why you're so angry. So does Bruce and Wally. Why didn't you tell us?" Helena asked.

Shayera glared at her. "Because! It's none of your business and its embarrassing."

"We understand," Helena started. But she cut her off. "You don't understand, that's the issue. So don't come up in here trying to reason with me. Everyone wants to know why I'm staying in my room, why I'm so bitchy, why I'm so tired, upset. It's neither of you guys business. So just butt out."

Diana simply stared at her in shock. Since when did she use foul language? Helena just pursed her lips and dragged Diana out of her room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

After laying in bed, Shayera decided to go to the gym, work on her punches.

She pounded the punching bag. Working out her frustration, anything to keep her mind off of the want coursing through her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blur of colors. Had to be Wally. He was incredibly fast.

"Hm, working that bag Shay." He stood right beside her and focused on her moves. Shayera inhaled and smelled the cologne wafting off of him. Fresh desire uncoiling itself in her body.

Wally stepped a fraction of a step closer and right when he was about to say something Shayera turned around and kissed him. She instantly took control of it, dominating him, opening his mouth with her tongue. She caressed his tongue with hers. Whimpering slightly.

She pushed him against a wall. Her hand automatically going to his groin. She began to massage him through his pants. Feeling him harden. She groaned and tried to unzip his pants. But he stopped her, his hands blocking access to his zipper.

"Shayera, this is wrong." "This says otherwise." She massaged his groin again and moaned with want.

"Well...I'm saying stop. My brain says one thing, my body says another." Shayera looked him in the eyes and tore away from him. Unfurling her wings she flew to her room, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Shayera sobbed into her pillow. Her wretched sobs were shaking her whole body. Tearing through her at a unimaginable pace. _"I can't believe I did that! I'm not even attracted to him. This has to be the worst cycle ever."_

Bruce walked in her room and took one glance at her. "Bruce...," She said. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you." "You don't have to talk...just listen." He said quietly.

"I know what's happening with you. The...urge, can get so strong sometimes that you don't think before you do. I'm sorry. For everything." He sat on her bed next to her and rubbed her lower back slightly.

"Oh Bruce." She sighed happily, throwing her arms around him and straddling his lap. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. Pressing herself down on him until her center was aligned with the thick bulge in his pants. He gasped and stuttered. "S-Shayera...what are you doing?"

She smiled against his neck, licking a stripe from his ear to the column of his throat. "What are you talking about?" She widened her legs and ground down against him. Feeling him harden. She moaned in pleasure and sighed.

"I need you," She murmured, eyes dilated, breathing heavily. All side effects of the heat he realized. "Shayera, we can't do this." He mumbled, then gasped as her hand grabbed the bulge in his pants rather roughly.

* * *

Shayera laid down on her back. Bruce had stopped her before she did something drastic, and she was writhing from the Heat. She moaned and whimpered slightly. "Bruce..." She whispered. He said nothing, and just looked at her.

"I need to get out of here," She said abruptly. She flew out of the building, it was at least midnight, enough time for her to still go to a club and snag a man.

* * *

Being a superhero, Shayera had access to things others didn't. The bouncer automatically let her in with a smile. She grinned at him and winked.

She danced with another man and led him into a private room. She didn't have any contraceptives, so they would have to do it how they did in the early, late, 1900s. Whatever time period.

She pushed him on the bed gently that way he was lying on his back. She straddled him and grinded against his bulge. His moans vibrating around her ears. Hiking up her skirt, she rode him with her panties on. Panting from it. She quickly ripped his pants off and straddled his boxers.

Rolling her hips, she ground against him, sighing in pleasure. She started riding him, and the man below her tensed, holding it in, she realized. She ground against him a few more times and shuddered. He was still hard, she reached her hands between their body and massaged him through his boxers. When he started thrusting into her hand she knew he was near.

Finall, he let loose in his boxers and sighed. Shayera kissed him on the lips and thanked him, fixing her clothes and leaving him on the bed.

* * *

She climbed threw the tower window. Smiling happily, she went to her room, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so...what did you think? How was it?**


End file.
